Paradise Returns
by Ren Hardy
Summary: Four years and Rai's back to finally get some answers! Why's Near being so secretive? And why in the world is sugar the only thing she can stomach anymore? *MxM LightxMisa LxOC...NearxHisToys!* R&R my friends!  So I don't make my poor boyfriend do it ;3
1. Answers

**I just finished rereading the Deathnote series today, and I thought, what if L hadn't actually died? Then I remembered the crack I had written forever ago, so Rai came out to visit for a while and we got this! :D Let me explain really quick: L managed to survive the Deathnote but didn't tell (meanie), Rai took his spot, caught Light, got rid of his memories and sent Ryuk on his way. Matt and Mello, Light and Misa are both happy couples, Near is Rai's buddy, and it's all faded away. And so this all brings you to…..**_**Paradise Returns**_**.**

**-About 4 years later-**

'_Here goes nothing…'_

She slid open the window of her second story room and swung her legs out, pushing off from the sill to land in the huge willow tree. It was time she went to get the answers she was looking for. A cold smile crept onto her face as she shimmied down the trunk of the tree, dropping to run across the huge dark lawn to the sleek motorcycle she knew would be waiting.

"Mello's going to kill me when he finds out. But if I want to know anything, it's a risk I have to take."

She lifted the helmet in contemplation before setting it aside and hopping on the machine, bringing it roaring to life. Sleek leather boots left the ground and she gunned the throttle just in time to look back and see the door fly open, an all too familiar enraged voice reaching her even over the engine's roar. Her hand flew up over her head in a salute as she laughed and she took off down the street, burgundy hair merely a streak of color in the endless dark.

'_Well, I'm definitely in the right place. Leave it to him to drag me somewhere so damn classy, where everyone will know my by now infamous and ridiculously fabricated reputation.'_

Head held high, giving off an air of confidence she would never feel in these places, the girl strode into the building, green eyes darkening dangerously when she found the sought after face. Her boots scuffed softly across the dark carpeting as she walked across the room to him, gently sliding into the chair he stood to pull out for her. "You know how much I hate places like this, Near."

He merely smiled and wrapped a finger in one of the strands of white hair hanging around his face. "Why yes, it's nice to see you too, Rai. You get even prettier when you're angry. So how much do you want to know?" His face slid into a stoic mask as he leaned back a bit, dropping his hand and pulling a knee up into his customary sitting position.

She growled under her breath at the boy, eyes darkening to almost black. "I don't want to be playing around, and you know that. Making me come all the way out here, to a place where my face can easily be recognized….if you'll just tell me so I can—"

"Turn around. Go up those stairs, and go into the first room you see. You'll find everything you need to know." He smiled softly as the light flew back into her eyes and she gave him a genuine smile, hopping up to go around the table and give him a peck on the cheek. _'It's hard to believe she's still so young. …only twenty-five now. That idiot…'_

"You're a bastard sometimes, but right now I'm pretty damn glad I know you. Thank you so much for this." She turned and jogged out of the room, easily taking the stairs he'd pointed out two, often three at a time. For a moment Rai just stared at the delicate hand curled around the doorknob, random thoughts flashing across her mind. Like him, she had hands crafted for artistic purposes, hands made to caress another in the dark. Her eyes squeezed shut as she sucked in a deep breath and turned the handle, stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

Soft candlelight comforted her worried eyes as she stepped farther into the room, and she breathed in a suddenly all too familiar smell. Her mind went back to that time….

_Flashback_

_ 'Ryuzaki, why exactly are we on the roof at two in the morning? In the rain no less.' Rai tilted her head at the young man, walking forward to stand beside him. He turned to her and she felt the color creeping across her cheeks , suddenly thankful that the night was so dark. For weeks now she'd been trying to hide the feelings that curled up in her stomach whenever he was around, but it was getting harder._

_ 'They say the eyes are the door to a person's soul. From what I've seen, yours must be quite beautiful….' A cool hand came up to stroke her feverish cheek and she bit her lip, holding back the quiet moan that wanted out. No way in hell…but it was hard. Right now, like this, he looked so much more alive. Black hair clinging to his face, white shirt soaked and clinging to a body she was suddenly dying to touch._

_Her eyes darted back up to his face, taking in the obsidian eyes and dark circles that made them that much more endearing, the pale, creamy skin, to soft lips she wanted to taste. Her breath hitched as his hand trailed down her neck, moving slowly to cup the back of her head. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her feet were flush with his, the heat from their rain drenched bodies steaming between them as his slow breaths trailed across her lips, giving her the chance she'd need to pull away. When she didn't, it was all the answer he needed._

_Their lips met in a hesitant kiss, both wary of the way they reacted to each other. Her arms circled around his neck, his around her waist, and when their bodies met it was like a switch had been thrown. Tongues twisted in a passionate fight as they gripped each other closer, fueled by the limited barrier the wet clothing offered. When both were breathless the kiss broke, and Rai smiled as she rested her flushed face against the cool skin of his neck._

_Her eyes closed to breath in the way he smelled as she reveled in the feel of his arms around her…._

It was that smell again. No matter how many times she'd taken what she smelled within it and threw the substances together, it always just smelled like a mess. And no other person in the world had that smell, that would make her dizzy, and hungering for a taste of him.

She clenched her eyes shut to hold back the tears when the hand touched her gently on the shoulder and a warm breath tickled her ear. "I'm so sorry…."

Only one person could ever have that voice, and hearing it made her spin around and throw herself into open arms, letting all the heartache and anger and sorrow of four years make its way from her body in great wracking sobs. He leaned down to swing an arm under her legs and lift her bridal-style, walking to the bed and cradling her in his lap. Her sobs eventually quieted to occasional sniffs, and when she looked up at him, green eyes glossy and rimmed with red, he felt a pain sear through his chest as he realized what she must've been through. "You know something? All this time, for four years….I never once cut my hair. I remembered how you'd once told me you liked it long, so it was my reminder. For the one man who truly loved me."

He smiled as she dropped her head on his shoulder, curling her arms around him possessively, like he might disappear again. His hand came up to cup her chin and he tilted her head for a long awaited kiss. His hands moved down her sides lightly, remembering instinctively what her body liked. Soft moans came from her throat, and she whimpered a bit when he pulled away.

L just grinned at her as he lay back across the bed, pulling her onto him. "Four years is a very long time, wouldn't you agree?"

She squirmed up his body so she could reach his lips and kissed him again, like her life depended on it. "You have no idea."

**So, tell me whatcha think! Sorry I couldn't think of a good title, and if y'all want this to keep going, I can explain better in the future. Tell me quick! Finals are coming up, so I'll have a lot of spare time between tests! :3 Thanks everyone~**


	2. Questions

**Yay stories! As of right now I'm sitting in school, have seen my first review, and am trying to decide how I want the next bit of this to go. This one probably won't be quite as long, there's not quite as much that should need explaining now. Oh yeah, I need one of these don't I?**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Deathnote, just the twisted fantasies in my mind ;3**

* * *

Sleepy green eyes opened to find an arm draped across her waist, and as the rest of her body came awake she felt the breath on her neck and the warm body pressed against her back. What in the world…memories of the previous night fast-forwarded through her brain and she stifled the giggles as her face warmed. Leave it to her to forget their first night together after four years. She rolled over carefully in his arms, smiling at the peaceful look he had while asleep. It still seemed so unreal that he was really here again, that it wasn't just a dream. "Thank you…"

"For letting you actually go to sleep, or for…'other' things?" He rose up on one elbow, leaning over to kiss her forehead before she managed to squirm away.

She made a face and him at pulled a shirt from the floor, draping it over a shoulder while her jeans settled back onto slim hips. A small growl echoed out from her stomach and she looked down in surprise, trying to remember when she'd last eaten. It should've been with Near….oh right, she'd run off too fast. Pulling the loose shirt on and shaking her hair out, she hopped around the room, looking for her boot while she put the other on. "Hey Ryuzaki…"

"It's by the door love. And you _do _know you're wearing my shirt?"

She scoffed a tiny bit and shrugged her jacket on. "I have to talk to the boys, and you've got a _lot_ to explain, so I'm making sure you don't go anywhere. I also took your phone." With that she pulled the door open and left without another word. But a grin lit her face at the exasperated sigh that followed her out.

* * *

"What in the hell were you doing with my bike last night?"

"_Someone _hasn't had their coffee yet! Matt, how in the world do you sleep with that every night?"

"It's easy really. I'm happy and in love, so I'd do anything for him." Her brother stuck his tongue out and went back to combing his fingers through the moody blonde's hair, settling his legs more comfortably across his lover's shoulders to keep him from lunging at the girl. "Oh, by the way, where did you get one of L's shirts…_Rai-chan_?"

_THONK._

"Shit! What the hell was that for?"

An innocent smile crossed her face at Matt's indignant look, and she picked up her book again, turning to place it back on the shelf with the rest of her manga collection **(I have one, it's fair xD)**. "Only Ryuzaki can call me that…especially now that he's back. But anyway-eek!" She dropped back into one of the huge chairs in the room, pulling up her legs and planting a foot on each boy's chest, pulling in a sharp breath as she felt the tendons in her leg straining from disuse. Four years had made her really soft.

"You're saying that L's back…"

"You didn't feel the need to tell us, his prodigies and loyal students…"

The two exchanged a sly grin and yelled at her in tandem. "And you've already managed to sleep with him?"

_'Oh the joy of living with two gay men…they _want_ to hear about my sex life.'_

Twin bolts of pain shot up her calves and she let out an angry hiss, motioning for them to sit down. "I haven't used my body in years, you two know I can't do that in an instant anymore. Don't give me those puppy faces, that's got to be at least the fourth time this week." She carefully lowered her legs to the floor, trying to rub away the lingering pain spots. It was wonderful that they cared, and that they didn't spontaneously combust at the mention of sex, but really!

"Rai, darling sister who I love and adore…for the love of all that is sacred in this world, explain! We want some answers." Matt crawled back up to perch on the back of the couch, draping his legs once more over Mello in absolute disregard of the annoyed noise he made.

She glanced at the two partially clothed lovers on her couch and laughed, standing up slowly to walk into the kitchen. From inside the fridge she yelled at them. "Go get some shirts and you can ask him all about it, how does that sound for now?" Pounding footsteps and a few unrecognizable words reached her ears in answer, and she picked up a jar of strawberry jam in contemplation before turning and kicking the fridge shut to dig up a spoon.

Rambling thoughts accompanied her to the car, through the drive to the hotel, and finally up and into the room, still complacently eating the jar of jam.

* * *

**I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story! Even though I'm watching CSI while I finish ^^ I get such bad writer's block nowadays that it's hard to get more than a chapter sometimes. I know this was a little short, but I am glad I got to bring back Matt and Mello, I missed them. So again, R&R please!**


	3. Work It Out

**Sorry this took so long, but guess what! Two updates in one night! That's pretty good considering the day I had :D And now, let's see where we can go with this!**

**Disclaimer: I stiiiill don't own Deathnote *sigh***

* * *

"Can you two go home _now_? I'm sure there's _something_ you need to do…right?" The girl scrubbed a hand wearily across her face, the past day's events finally hitting pretty damn hard. Right now she still just wanted to fall back into her lover's arms and enjoy what had been gone for so long. After all, who knew when it might disappear again?

"Well maybe we want to stay here! And don't even _think_ about trying to out bitch _me_, I can take you any day." That smirk, those cynical blue eyes…infuriatingly perfect skin…and his hair…

"Why do you have to be so damn perfect! You aren't even a girl; you've got a penis for Christ's sake!" Yes, it had been a very long day for the girl currently trying to strangle her brother's lover. She was behind on work, her family couldn't go away, and her own lov—now wait a second.

'_Lover…'_

Rai stepped back and lifted her left hand up to her face, staring blankly at the ring she still wore on her third finger, four years later. Technically he had asked and, though no one had heard, she _did_ say yes. So that meant… "Ryuzaki? Now that you're back…when?"

"When what, Rai-chan?" He tilted his head questioningly at the woman facing him, wondering if four years had changed her more than he'd seen. Well, her expressions hadn't at least. That face usually meant she was intent on hurting someone…severely. She held her hand towards him, and his confusion deepened. Obsidian eyes narrowed at the faint sparkle on her finger. A ring…had she? And then been with him anyway? "What's that?"

"What is…you're kidding, right? That isn't much of a joke." Clenched fists, narrow eyes, lips pulled into a thin line…all signs of her building anger. She turned on her heel as he stood and moved towards her, hair whipping out to snap in his stunned face. She wrenched open the door and stopped for a moment, looking back over her shoulder. "Once you figure it out, I'll speak to you."

The men stared at each other for a moment after she slammed the door, the silence deafening their ears.

* * *

Of course. Her mind just loved to play its twisted games right at these moments. She glared vehemently at the piece of half-eaten cheesecake in front of her, wishing she didn't enjoy it quite so much. Wishing she could eat something _normal_ again…ugh. Another small bite made its way past her lips and she grimaced at how the texture on her tongue made shivers run through her body.

'_Of course I would find such a weird way to cope with it. Of all things!'_

Ever since Ryuzaki had up and disappeared, she hadn't been able to stomach a single thing that wasn't ridiculously sugary. Most women would cry, or go out and find an easily forgotten face to try and erase the pain, but not her. Oh no, never a single moment of normalcy for Rai! Thank god she had such a freaky metabolism, or her wardrobe would need to be replaced every month. "Ugh…I need to do something with myself; I'm wasting a perfectly good day for work. Ow!"

She blinked away the sunspot lingering over her eye and glanced out the window. A smile lit her face and she stood, hurrying down the hall to grab the camera bag. The best distraction out there…the world itself. She pulled out her phone, dialing up a certain blonde who'd want to hear the story.

* * *

"So…what exactly did I do?" Dark, confused eyes gazed imploringly at the two tangled up on the bed. He'd always figured there was more to their relationship, and it was quite nice to see them happy still after all this time. If only it had worked out that nicely for him…

A choking noise came from the direction of Matt, and a hand slapped over his mouth while he rocked back and forth with laughter. "F-for such a genius…you sure can be…a m-moron!" The hand fell away and ridiculous laughing filled the room, cut off by a yelp as Mello kicked him onto the floor. Blue eyes turned on the older man, narrowing ever so slightly.

"Did you not see the ring on her hand! Where do you think that came from exactly?" With an obviously practiced flip of his hair, he stood and strode to the door, glaring at Matt and L in turn. "Once you idiots are settled, call me. I'll come get you and we'll try to apologize to my sister." And yet another door slam…the women were moody today.

"When he does that, I wonder how I ended up uke..."

* * *

**Cuz you just are Matty ^^ Wewp! To my dear Yachi, who finally got around to reading and Blanchefleur Forsythia for being my first and so far only reviewer. I know this chapter was shorter, but that's probably how it'll be, since the first two were more for getting to know the story and such. Or something like that…**


End file.
